Prank War
by vampoof94
Summary: It's that time of the year again and Fairy Tail is going to enjoy yet another prank war. XD


Everyone in Fairy Tail watched each others back. They try to help each other in desperate times. Today was the exception though. It was April fools day and everyone in the guild was going to have a prank war. Who will come out on top? Will relationships be ruined or made?

…**...**

Lucy walked into the guild with Loke in tow. They walked into the library and Lucy shut the door.

"So you can help me set this up right?"

"Of course Lucy." Loke said as he lifted Lucy up. She made sure the bucket wouldn't fall before it was supposed too. She snickered and told Loke to put her down.

"Levy will walk in here in about five minutes. This is going to be good!" Lucy said as she pumped a fist in the air. Her and Loke hid behind a bookshelf and waited. The door slowly started to open and Lucy got excited. Loke's jaw dropped.

"I'm so out of here Lucy. I wish you luck." Loke went back to the spirit world leaving Lucy confused. She suddenly understood Loke's behavior. It wasn't Levy walking in.

"Oh shit..." Lucy could only watch in utter horror as the bucket dropped all the paint onto her lover's head. She cowered in fear. Erza glared at the room and wiped away some blue paint from her face. She started walking into the room and stopped in front of the bookshelf Lucy was hiding behind. Lucy yelped as she was grabbed by her shirt collar and hoisted into the air. She turned her head and looked at Erza. "Hi...Erza..."

"Lucy..."

"Levy was supposed to walk in, not you."

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Come on!"

"Uhhhh...hey guys." They turned to see Levy standing in the doorway. Lucy's head dropped and she sighed.

…**...**

Natsu started laughing.

"All right Happy. We will so get that pervert good this time."

"Aye sir!" Natsu sat behind a tree holding the end of some trip wire. He was going to get Gray good. Once he tripped him, Gray will fall into a pit filled with glue and then Happy will drop the feathers. He heard someone walking his way and then he smiled. Once he saw feet he pulled the wire up and the guy went tumbling into the pit.

"Got you Gray!" He signaled to Happy who emptied the bag of feathers into the pit. Natsu ran to the edge of the pit and froze. "No...not possible! It's Elfman!"

"This is not manly!" Elfman climbed out of the pit and tried to get the glue and feathers off. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Try it!"

…**...**

Natsu and Elfman walked into the guild. Everyone started laughing at Elfman. He went and sat by Erza.

"You got hit too."

"By Lucy."

Natsu sighed and sat down by Lucy. "Hey how did your prank go?"

"Terrible. I got Erza instead."

Lisanna went and sat down at the counter. "Mira...I have to tell you something..."

"What is it Lisanna?"

"Well...you remember how I went on that job with Natsu a few weeks ago?"

"Of course."

"Um...well...I am pregnant..."

"What!?"

"Yeah..." She handed Mira her 'test' results. Mira freaked out.

"Elfman! Kill Natsu now! He got Lisanna pregnant!" Everyone's head snapped up and looked at Natsu. He was extremely pale. Lucy looked at him in disbelief.

"How could you Natsu?"

"I didn't!"

"I'll kill you." Elfman said. Everyone walked towards Natsu. Lisanna sat at the counter with a smirk on her face.

'_I'm so going to win this year._'

…**...**

Gray sat down in a chair and sighed. He wasn't going to participate in the pranks this year. He had enough last year. Instead he was just going to relax.

"Hey Gray come to the guild! Everyone is beating up Natsu!"

"Well I can't skip the chance to beat up the idiot." Gray ran outside and headed straight for Fairy Tail.

…**...**

Natsu lay on the ground beaten to a pulp. The guild members slowly went back to what they were doing before and Lucy sat by Natsu on the ground.

"We need to team up Natsu."

"Ow...why?" Natsu said as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Well both of our pranks totally failed and it looks like Lisanna is going to win this year."

"Hmmm...but what are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

"Let's go somewhere to plan it out."

"All right."

…**...**

Gray walked into the guild and looked around. He sighed.

'_It must have been a prank._' He thought as he walked up to Erza. '_Why is she all blue?_'

"Oi! Erza why are you covered in blue paint?"

"Hi Gray. Well Lucy's prank backfired and got me instead of Levy."

"I heard Natsu was being beaten up."

"He was because he went and got Lisanna pregnant."

"What!?"

"It is as I said it."

"Damn...where is the blockhead now?"

"He ran off with Lucy."

"We should get them."

"As in a prank?"

"Hell yeah."

"I'm in."

…**...**

Lucy and Natsu walked back into the guild looking down. Erza noticed it and sighed. Elfman looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"It looks like Lucy won't be happy for awhile. Maybe I should forgive her."

"Yeah looks like Natsu isn't happy either."

"Hi guys...we're really sorry about earlier. We were going to make both of your favorite tea to make up for it." Lucy said rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah I was trying to get Gray but ended up getting you Elfman. Sorry."

"I'll forgive you this time Natsu."

"Same here Lucy."

"We're going to go make the tea then!" Natsu said dragging Lucy away. They made it into the kitchen and tried not to laugh. "We're going to get them good."

"I'm so going to die."

"Why are you smiling about that?"

"I have no idea!" Lucy said snickering. They grabbed some cups and started making the tea. Mira walked in and they stopped.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Making some tea."

"Well I know you're up to something, but my lips are sealed." Mira said with a smile. Then she saw Natsu and glared at him. He hid behind Lucy. Mira started to turn when Lucy stopped her.

"Would you do something for me Mira?"

"Anything for you Lucy."

"Give this cup of tea to the master."

"Oh boy. Sure thing." Mira said laughing. Natsu and Lucy picked up the rest of the cups and headed out. Lucy walked over to Lisanna and handed her a cup. She saw Natsu hand the others to Erza and Elfman. Mira had handed off hers to Makarov. Lucy and Natsu grinned when the others started drinking the tea. All their faces showed expressions of surprise and shock. They started spitting out the tea and glared at the laughing duo.

"What is in this!? It's spicy!"

"We just made some tea."

"We're so going to kill you two!" Erza yelled.

"Hey April fools!" Lucy said grabbing Natsu and turning to run out of the guild. Erza glared at them. Makarov had fainted from having too much spice in his tea and Lisanna was gagging.

"You're both going to get it."

…**...**

Natsu and Lucy stopped running to catch their breath. They had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

"We got them good Luce!"

"We sure did Natsu. Did you see the looks on their faces? Priceless."

"We'll see what happens next."

"We need to win."

…**...**

Erza waited patiently for Lucy to come home. She was going to hide behind the door and then grab Lucy scaring her. She would get her back for what she did earlier. She heard Lucy's footsteps and smiled. Lucy turned the key in the door and Erza pulled her black hood up. The door opened and Lucy walked in humming with her eyes closed. She was in her own world.

'_Jeez Lucy. What if I was a real intruder intending to hurt you? I'm going to have to teach you._' Erza thought. She reached out and grabbed Lucy. The young girl screamed and tried to fight off the 'intruder'. Erza covered Lucy's mouth to prevent her from screaming. She dragged the girl to the bed and pushed her down and sat on top of her. Lucy laid there terrified. Erza could see her trembling. It was hard for Erza to keep the act up, but she had one more thing to do. Erza pinned Lucy's hands together on the bed with one of her hands and pulled something out of her pocket. Lucy turned her face when Erza tried to put it in her mouth.

"Go away!" Lucy yelled. Erza took the chance and put the spicy candy in Lucy's mouth. She started gagging and tried to spit it out. There were tears in her eyes and that's when Erza allowed her to spit it out. Erza pulled her hood down and released Lucy's hands. She was still sitting on top of Lucy though. Lucy's eyes widened. "Erza!"

"April fools Lucy."

"You're horrible."

"You got me twice today."

"Are we even then?"

"I guess so."

"I better be able to sleep in the bed then!"

"You want to sleep with your attacker?"

"I'm going to make you sleep on the couch."

"I thought we were even."

"You scared me half to death!"

"True. I guess I went overboard."

"Yeah! You did!"

"I'm sorry Lucy."

"Not going to make it better this time."

"Will this make it better?" Erza said as she leaned down to kiss Lucy on the lips.

"Mmmm...maybe." Erza smiled as she let Lucy sit up and wrapped her arms around her.

…...

Gray sat watching Natsu and Happy arguing over fish. He saw Natsu walking his way and jumped out in front of him. Natsu stopped and looked at him. He then frowned and then paled.

"Clown!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs. Happy looked at him and shook his head.

'_It's obviously Gray dressed as a clown. Just like last year, and the year before that._' Happy thought. Natsu tried to run away but Gray kept following him. Natsu ran through the woods and then tripped and fell into the creek. Gray stopped at the edge and laughed at Natsu.

"I'm going to eat you!"

"Nooooooo!" Natsu said ducking under the water. Then it occurred to him that the clown had Gray's voice. "Dammit Gray!"

"I got you good Natsu! Every year it's the same."

"I'll kill you..."

"You can't beat me."

"Wanna bet?"

…**...**

Everyone was gathered at the guild to hear who was the winner of the prank war this year. Only Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza. And Lisanna pranked people. Natsu was still soaking wet and Gray looked tired. Erza and Lucy were standing by each other but didn't look at each other. Lisanna stood by Mira. She had told everyone that she wasn't really pregnant and Natsu was innocent. They had apologized to him. The master walked back and forth on the counter making everybody anxious. They wanted to know who won this year. He stopped and turned to them.

"We saw some good pranks today, but only one person can win this prank war."

"Who is it!?" Someone yelled.

"I am getting to it!" He coughed and then continued. "This year the winner of the prank war is...Lisanna!"

"What!?" Natsu yelled. Lisanna jumped up and down in joy.

"Lisanna tricked everyone in the guild and you guys did your pranks where others in the guild didn't really see them. I'm sure you got each other pretty good, but Lisanna got way more people."

"Oh well..." Lucy said.

"Let's get out of here." Erza said.

"I'm out too." Gray said. Natsu just lay on the floor in disbelief. He had lost again.


End file.
